


Exhausted

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Baratheon, Leaving Home, Original Character(s), Time Away From Children, exhausted, sweet escape, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya is left exhausted after caring for four children. She needs a little time to escape.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my latest drabble. Again, I think it could be better. My brain is like mush right now. If I counted correctly, I am on my 15th day of working straight and staring at hundreds upon hundreds of patient accounts...like I stare at a computer all day, that is why I prefer the old fashion pen and paper method of writing, but that is besides the point. I really hope to be at 100% come this upcoming Sunday. I will be working on more stuff shortly and I am planning on writing the last part of AUJ on Sunday. I will probably post one more drabble and the last part of "Regrets" before I will be silent for at least a few weeks. I really wish I had all the time in the world to write, but alas, I do not. *sigh* Like I am living off of caffeine right now. OMG I am going delusional...anyway, I hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Exhausted

Arya was cursed, or at least she believed she was. When she agreed to have one more child with Gendry, she had not expected two to come out. Gendry had begged for a boy. He had two beautiful daughters and wanted a son to teach his trade. With constant persisting, Arya finally agreed and two moons later, she felt pregnant with her third child. Unbeknown to her that she was in fact carrying twins.

It was around the third moon of her pregnancy that she realized something was off with this pregnancy. She had gone to Sienna for advice, as she always did, and she informed her that she could carrying two babes. 

Fear had ripped through Arya’s bones and she immediately went to the maester for confirmation.

Comparing his notes from her previous pregnancy, he had concluded that she was indeed carrying twins.

That night she threw a wine goblet at her husband’s head.

“Two, Gendry! You put two babes in my belly! I only agreed to one!”

Gendry ducked out of the way from the flying wine goblet, “Well, I don’t think it really works that way, love.”

Arya grumbled and plopped herself on their bed, “What are we going to do with four children? I can hardly handle two! Bella is just getting into her own and little Shireen has yet to use her chamber pot. Adding two new born babes will only make things difficult.”

Gendry followed her and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled her close to him and took a deep breath of her freshly washed hair. It smelled like lavender; it always smelled like lavender.

“We’ll be fine. Moreover, we have Sienna and Alyse for help. Let just pray we have two boys instead of two girls. I do not think I could handle any more daughters.”

Arya scoffed, “Watch the Gods smite us and give us two girls.”

Gendry chuckled and they both feel into a peaceful slumber.

**

The twins were now three moons and Arya was going mad. They were worse than Shireen and Bella combined. Ned was a quite babe, up until he saw someone hold Sandor. Then Sandor was always rowdy. There were hardly any moments when the babe was not crying. Between the newborn twins and her two young daughters, Arya was slowly going out of her mind.

Gendry tried to help as much as he could; even allowing Arya several nights to herself, but even that did not seem to be enough.

To simply put it, Arya was exhausted and was on the edge of breaking.

“I need to leave.” She told Gendry one night after settling the babes down.

She looked at his concerned face and quickly added, “Not for long.”

“Okay, how much time do you need?” He inquired.

“Just a few weeks. I stayed for Bella and I stayed for Shireen, but the twins…they are too much. I’m not running from my responsibilities as a mother; I could never leave my children, but…if I don’t escape for a bit, I’ll go mad.” She confessed.

“When do you want to leave?” He asked her.

A small smile grew on her face, “You seem rather calm about the whole situation.”

Gendry shrugged, “I knew sooner or later you’d want some time to yourself. You have trouble staying still; I’m just surprised it took you this long.”

“You think they will be okay without me for a few weeks?” She wondered.

“Who, the twins or the girls?”

Arya scoffed, “All of them.”

Gendry nodded, “Don’t worry about the girls, Sienna and Alyse can handle them. As for the boys, well they have their father and since they are still suckling at your breast, we would have to hire a wet nurse. Aside from that, they will be fine, I promise.”

“I hate the idea of a wet nurse.” Arya grumbled. “But, if it is necessary…then hire one.”

Gendry let out a hearty laugh, “You are so stubborn.”

Arya kicked him in the shin between their furs. He let out a groan, but failed to loosen his grip on her waist. They laid there for a while, before drifting into a deep sleep, resting their exhausted bodies.


End file.
